Holeigh
by mo0nlight
Summary: Kim's gotta a baby
1. Can't Sleep

Title: Holeigh: Can't Sleep  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: 'The Gang' (Billy, Trini, Jason, Zack, and Aisha included (like I said, I changed things around a bit)) belongs to Saban.  
  
Authors Notes: Just read it r/r would be nice.  
  
  
  
Unsure of what to do, think, or say, Kimberly Ann Hart, Pan Global Gold Medallist and Former Pink Ranger, paced back and forth in her tiny apartment in Miami, Florida. She had just received shocking news and was afraid of what could happen to her and… HOLEIGH. Her mom didn't know, her friends didn't know, even Tommy didn't know. No one knew that in the other room lived a one-month old baby. Not just any baby, her baby; her and Tommy's baby. "If he hadn't of been with that whore…" She said to herself. "And he's bringing that bitch with him." She said out loud. It was only a year ago that she loved him, until she caught him kissing Kat Hillard, who she used to call her best friend. Now she felt different about him.  
  
"Hey Tommy, can we talk." Kim asked Tommy Oliver. "Yeah Sure, what?" He replied. The whole gang was in the Rockies for Christmas Break. It was the perfect time for friends to hang out, make fun of other tourist, and for two lovers to be together. "Why were you kissing Kat?" She asked him while turning in the opposite direction. "What?" He answered sounding very surprised. "I wasn't kissing Kat." He protested. She quickly turned around looked him in the eye and said, "You liar, I saw you kissing her. Do you have a twin brother I don't know about?" She looked him dead in the eye and started crying. He looked away from her and said, "Look, it was nothing. Nothing happened." He looked at her. "You lying son of a bitch." She yelled and walked towards the window. He just stared at her. He finally walked up to her and placed his arms around her tiny waste. She shrugged for him to get away but he wouldn't let go. "Tommy…" "Shhh" he interrupted. She shook her head and stared out the window. He lowered his head and kissed her neck. Even though it was a small peck the surprise caused her to jump. "THOMAS." She squealed. He kissed her again and again. Soon enough Kim was closing the blinds.  
  
Even though her plan was to stay in Angel Grove, California for a week she decided to stay there for a month. Almost two weeks after Christmas Break, Kimberly began to feel sick to her stomach. Thinking it was something she ate, she let it slide (for a day). Two days later she found herself at the hospital with a doctor telling her she was pregnant. Overjoyed, she drove straight to the Youth Center to tell Tommy. Before she could get through the door, she saw him…and Kat. "What?" She said to herself silently. Then it happened, he kissed her. Kim quickly walked away and towards her car. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She said.  
  
Remembering that made her angry. She clenched her fist and began to cry. "I hate him." She said to herself. She looked at the clock; it read 9:00. "I need to get to sleep. He's gonna be here tomorrow. As much as I don't want him here, he will be." She said to herself. While walking towards her room, she stopped in Holeigh's room, her daughter's room. She looked like a little angel sleeping so peacefully in her crib. She finally left her room and off to hers. After literally jumping into bed and tucking herself in she asked, "Why did he have to get into racing? Why didn't he just stick with the karate?" Thoughts and memories of the wonderful relationship that she and Tommy once shared raced through her head before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…COMING SOON: PART II and PART III  
  
  
  
FOR SARA (DON'T PUT THIS ON THE SITE): This is by the same girl who wrote I'm gonna miss you forever". 


	2. Claire

Title: Holeigh: Claire  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: 'The Gang' (Billy, Trini, Jason, Zack, and Aisha included (like I said, I changed things around a bit)) belongs to Saban, Tommy and Kimberly belongs to Saban. Cara, Claire, Anna, Holeigh were my idea.  
  
Authors Notes: In this one, Tommy and 'The Gang' meet Holeigh's babysitter, Claire.  
  
  
  
"Does your girlfriend still live in Florida?" Tanya asked on the plane. Tommy and 'the gang' were on the plane psyched about Tommy's race. Tommy realized he was being asked a question and thought about it for a moment.  
  
"You know, I don't know if she's still my girlfriend, we haven't talked in almost a year. I think she's mad at me." He told her.  
  
"Why didn't YOU call her?" Aisha asked.  
  
"I don't know?" He replied. Aisha for some reason unknown to Tommy was mad at him.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Kat asked, who was sitting next to him.  
  
"I don't know, she's been pretty distant." He told her. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back.  
  
~-*-*-~  
  
"Huh?" Kim said after hearing a knock on the door. She quickly walked to the door and said, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me Claire, the babysitter." The girl at the door said.  
  
"OH SHIT!" She shouted out loud while opening the door.  
  
"Hey Kim, what's up?" Claire Alexander asked while watching Kim rush to put something in the microwave and run back stairs.  
  
"Are you OK?" Claire asked while closing and locking the door. She came back out of her room with her work clothes on and shoes in her hand.  
  
"Yeah, I just over slept." She said, "It's my first time back at work since Holeigh was born and I just…I don't know." She said while getting her food.  
  
"Calm down, there are other people on the road today." Ten-year-old Claire said. She stood tall; yet short in her favorite sleeveless shirt, blue jean shorts and black SKECHERS boots. She had been the only one to come help Kim with her new baby and the only one willing take care of her on weekends when Kim couldn't be there.  
  
"Look, feel free to call every hour. I don't mind." Claire told here.  
  
"Thanks, Claire." Kim said while smiling.  
  
"Cool, now go!" She said. Kim rushed out the door before saying good-bye. Claire put her hands on her hips and shook her head. All of a sudden, Kim came rushing back through the door and said,  
  
"Oh yeah, a large group of people may come by today, they look like that," She said showing her the picture on the table by the door, "Don't let them in, tell them you're house-sitting, and don't mention a baby living here." She finished.  
  
"Got Cha." She said while giving her thumbs up. Kim finally left, leaving Ms. Claire and Ms. Holeigh alone.  
  
~-*-*-~  
  
"WE WILL BE LANDING IN MIAMI FLORIDA IN A FEW MINUTES, PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS." The flight attendant over the intercom said. Tommy quickly woke up, shook Kat and told everyone else.  
  
"Finally, we're getting off this plane." Rocky said while stretching.  
  
"Aisha, what's up with you and Tommy?" Zack asked.  
  
"Remember when Kim was with all of us in the Rockies?" She asked him in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, so." He said.  
  
"Remember how he would be all over her and all over Kat as soon as Kim left? I should have told her, but I think she knew. I think that's why she hasn't called him." Aisha told him. He nodded and looked at Tommy who was laughing and giggling with Kat. A disgusting look came over Zack's face and he turned away.  
  
~-*-*-~  
  
"Come on Baby Doll, go to sleep." Claire said to Holeigh. She had already feed, her, changed her, and burped her, but she still wouldn't stop crying.  
  
"Baby Girl, I love you to death, but Honey Child, please SHUT UP!" Claire said, cradling the crying bundle in her arms. Then she had a thought, and she hoped it would work. She started to sing to her, and it worked.  
  
"You mean all I had to do was sing to you? I better get extra for that, singing was NOT in the job description." She told her.  
  
After settling her in her crib, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"If that's Kim…" She said to herself.  
  
"What?!" She said while opening the door. She looked surprised; a crowd of people was standing before her. She quickly looked at the picture on the table and then at them.  
  
"What?" She said.  
  
"Hey were looking for a friend of ours, Kimberly Hart, last time we checked, she lived here." Zack said.  
  
"She does, she's not here." Claire told them.  
  
"Do you know when she'll be back?" Jason asked.  
  
"Later." Was all she said.  
  
"Who are you?" Tommy asked. She looked him and then thought of Holeigh.  
  
"I'm Claire, I'm house-sitting for her. Like it's any of your business." She said.  
  
"It is; she's my girlfriend." He told her. Claire looked at him with disbelief. 'He looks a little involved with the blond headed prick to be involved with Kim.' She thought.  
  
"Look, she'll be back later, leave a number and I'll have her call you." She told her.  
  
"Sure, you have a sheet of paper?" Tommy asked while walking towards the door. She held him back, restricting him from entering the apartment and got a sheet of paper.  
  
"Name, number, and where you'll be staying." She said, while looking at him. He quickly wrote the information on the paper and said, "Thanks." She smiled at him and closed the door.  
  
"I'm guessing that's Lil' Ms. Hart's daddy.  
  
~-*-*-~  
  
"That was a little strange, I felt like public enemy #1." Tommy told Kat.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised." Aisha said while walking past him. Zack ran after him.  
  
"Hey…"  
  
"He has some nerve, saying he was her boyfriend. Did you see Kat? She was all over him." She said with anger. Zack nodded and rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"I'm really starting to hate him." She said.  
  
Several hours later, Tommy and 'The Gang' were at a local restaurant and Kim was on her way home.  
  
~-*-*-~  
  
"Who is it?" Claire responded to the knock on the door.  
  
"It's me Kim, I'm back." She said. Claire rushed to the door.  
  
"Thank god your home. That kid was starting to get on my nerves." She said as Kimberly walked in the apartment.  
  
"She's sleeping on the couch." Claire said.  
  
"Thanks Claire." She said while handing her a fifty-dollar bill.  
  
"No, thank you." She said with a smile while leaving.  
  
"OH YEAH, a bunch of people came by like you said, one said he was your boyfriend," Claire said, "but I didn't believe him. He was allowing that blonde-headed girl to hang all over him. You'd think he would have respect." She said while putting her hands on her hips. Kim had a sick look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong, who were they." Claire asked while walking towards her. Kim took a deep breath.  
  
"The one you're talking about is Tommy and the girl you're talking about was Kat, the girl he was cheating on me with." She said as she slammed her book down. She walked towards Holeigh, picked her up, and took her to her crib. Claire walked behind her.  
  
"So he is your boyfriend?" Claire asked her.  
  
"Well, no. I haven't talked to him since I found out I was pregnant with Holeigh." She told her as she walked back to the kitchen to fix her dinner.  
  
"What happened?" Curious Claire asked.  
  
"I caught him kissing Kat. When we were alone, I confronted him about it. He lied and said he didn't. I called him a lying son of bitch. He thought that sex would make me forget about the whole thing. Well, it worked, but I didn't forget. I was still mad with him. But it left my mind a few days later." She explained. "After I found out I was pregnant, I went to go tell him, but again, I caught him kissing Kat. I decided not to tell him, so I left." Kim said.  
  
"Oh." Claire said. "I have to go. Are you going to work tomorrow?" She asked her.  
  
"No, I'm gonna be here." She said.  
  
"Good, see yeah." Claire said.  
  
~-*-*-~  
  
"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Kat asked. Again, she was seated next to Tommy, and Aisha and Zack were seated across the hotel room next to Billy and Trini.  
  
"You guys don't notice? How he's all over Kat, but yet he still calls Kim his girlfriend. What an ass." She whispered to Trini.  
  
"I never really thought about it." She says. She turned around to look at Tommy and Kat. Kat was playing with his hair and Tommy was trying to tickle her.  
  
"You know, it could be that Kat tricked him into it. You know how gullible he is." Trini said.  
  
"TOMMY!" Kat screamed.  
  
"Where are we going tomorrow?" Zack said trying to put an end to their fun.  
  
"I don't know. I have practice tomorrow at three. We'll try Kim's again, maybe that little kid won't be there." Tommy said.  
  
~-*-*-~  
  
"OK Holeigh, what do you want for breakfast?" She asked Holeigh who was sitting in a baby seat on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Let's see. We have, milk, milk, and oh yeah, milk." Kim laughed and fixed her milk.  
  
~-*-*-~  
  
Meanwhile on the neighborhood play ground. Claire and some friends were fighting over who got on the swing.  
  
"Forget it, Anna, I'm getting on it first." Cara Bennet, one of Claire's friends demanded.  
  
"No way, I'm on it." Claire told her.  
  
"Why you?" Anna asked.  
  
"Cause I sat on it first." Claire said as she sat on it quickly.  
  
"NO FAIR!" Anna and Cara said simultaneously. Claire laughed an evil laugh and enjoyed her time on the swing.  
  
"Hey." A voice said. Claire stopped the swing and looked up.  
  
"Hello." She said in a low voice. It was Tommy, Kat, and 'The Gang'  
  
"Is Kim home?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yes. But she doesn't want to see you." Claire said, thinking about Holeigh. Tommy looked at her with a questioned look on his face. She just looked back.  
  
"Why not?" he asked her.  
  
"Cause she doesn't like you." Claire told him.  
  
"And she likes you?" Tommy asked. She nodded.  
  
"I didn't know she liked Satan." He said.  
  
"I didn't either, good thing she stopped calling him." Claire fired back. The tension between them rose. Both of them were on the edge. Tommy had nothing against the little girl, but Claire had a bad feeling about him since she met him yesterday. Tommy left her there with Cara and Anna standing behind her. Kat and the rest of them followed him.  
  
~-*-*-~  
  
"Who is it?" Kim answered.  
  
"It's me Tommy." He responded. Kim looked at the door. She started to get angry. Thoughts and memories, again, raced through her head. The thought of her ex boyfriend standing at the door, probably with Kat, upset her.  
  
"Coming." She said. She quickly put Holeigh in her crib, cracked the door a little and ran away as quick as she could to the door. She slowly unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey Kim." Tommy said while smiling. He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug.  
  
"Come in." She told them with a smile on her face.  
  
"Where's your bathroom?" Rocky asked. He jumped around with a crazed look on his face.  
  
"First door on the right." She said. He quickly ran to the bathroom and quickly came back, not going near Holeigh's room. Kim gave a breath of relief and fixed drinks for everyone.  
  
"So Kim, what cha been up to?" Tommy asked as he helped her with the drinks.  
  
"Nothing much. You?" She asked him while picking up a tray. He picked up another tray and followed her.  
  
"Racing, some Martial Arts. I'm racing this weekend, can you come?" He asked her. She looked away and looked back at Holeigh's room.  
  
"I don't know, I'll see." She said to him. He nodded and sat down next to Rocky. KAT was on the other side of the room. Kat sat on the other couch next to Aisha, near the hallway. She kept looking at the door, hoping that Claire would knock on the door.  
  
Every now and then Kim would pick an awkward moment to check on Holeigh. Until the moment came, Holeigh started crying. Although it wasn't loud, she sounded like she was waking up.  
  
"What's that?" Jason asked her.  
  
"What? Oh that, neighbors, they have a new baby." She said. 'Quick Save, Kim.' Claire picked that moment to knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Kim asked while walking towards the door.  
  
"Me, Claire. I think I left something here yesterday." She said. She opened the door.  
  
"Yeah, go check the back room." Kim said winking at her. Claire ran back there just before Holeigh was about to cry.  
  
"I came just in time." Claire whispered to Holeigh.  
  
"That's the little girl that called Tommy Satan." Adam said. Kimberly turned around.  
  
"Really?" Kimberly said with a smile.  
  
"Actually, Tommy called her Satan, then she fired it back at him, it was awesome." Billy said. "1 point for Ms. Claire" Kim whispered.  
  
"What time is it?" Kat asked.  
  
"Uh…2:15" Billy said.  
  
"Damn, I have to go, I have practice at three." Tommy said as he stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"See ya later, Kim." Rocky and Adam said while giving her a hug. Tommy gave her a kiss and Kim returned it. As soon as every left, she wiped her lips.  
  
"Yuck." She said. She walked to the back room to find Claire sitting next to Holeigh's crib while reading her a story. Kim smiled and walked in.  
  
"Thanks for showing up." Kim said as she sat next to her.  
  
"Anytime, that Tommy guy, he wasn't like that when you weren't here. He was all over that other girl. He was a little distant from her today. What's his deal?" She asked. Kim slowly shook her head.  
  
"I'm gonna leave now. You can spend the rest of the day with your daughter." Claire said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Hey baby girl, wanna see what's on TV?" Kim said as she picked the small child up.  
  
~-*-*-~  
  
"You think Kim is hiding something?" Aisha asked Billy. Billy thought for a moment. Everyone except Rocky and Jason were waiting for Tommy, who was across the street practicing, to finish up so they could see the rest of Miami  
  
"Why would she be hiding something?" He asked her.  
  
"She seemed kinda relieved when that little girl came in. Did you see how fast she ran to the back room?" Aisha said. Again, Billy thought.  
  
"Maybe she is hiding something, but what?" He asked himself.  
  
"You know what?" Aisha asked him. He looked up at her and waited for her to say something.  
  
"I don't that little girl was house-sitting. I think she was doing some other kind of sitting." Aisha said as she took another sip of her soda.  
  
"You think?" He asked. "It would explain a lot.  
  
"Hey guys, Tommy should be coming back in a few minutes." Kat said all anxiously.  
  
"Maybe we should go over there, just the two of us." Billy suggested. Aisha nodded her head.  
  
~-*-*-~  
  
Kim lay on the couch, searching through the channels, with Holeigh sleeping on top of her.  
  
"UH, you'd think on a Sunday, there would be something on TV." She said. She turned of the TV and stared at the ceiling. Many things raced through her head, 'Will Tommy come over again Tomorrow? Will someone knock on the door right now?' While letting the river fall from her eyes, she lightly brushed her baby's hair with her hand. While daydreaming and slowly drifting of to sleep, two of her close friends picked that moment to knock on the door. "Hey Kim, it's me and Billy."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED………. Don't worry it'll get better (eventually). 


	3. Twenty Questions

Title: Holeigh: Twenty Questions  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: 'The Gang' (Billy, Trini, Jason, Zack, and Aisha included (like I said, I changed things around a bit)) belongs to Saban, Tommy and Kimberly belongs to Saban. Cara, Claire, Anna, Holeigh were my idea.  
  
Authors Notes: In this one, Tommy and 'The Gang' meet Holeigh's babysitter, Claire.  
  
  
  
"And Kim, don't take forever, we know you have a baby." Aisha said. 'What?' Kim thought. She laid Holeigh on the couch and answered the door.  
  
"Who told you?" Kim asked them while opening the door.  
  
"I knew it! Ten bucks tomorrow Billy!" Aisha cheered.  
  
"What?" Kim asked them with a confused look on her face.  
  
"No one told us. We guessed." Billy said.  
  
"Where's the baby?" Aisha said in a hurry. Kim walked over to the couch and picked her up and handed her to Aisha.  
  
"OH YUCK!" Aisha said. Billy and Kim looked at her with amazed expressions and Holeigh opened your eyes. "What?" Kim asked with an attitude.  
  
"She looks just like Tommy." She said. Kim sighed as Aisha took her from her hands.  
  
"But we're going to look past that. You're still a very beautiful baby." She said in a baby voice.  
  
"And she has his eyes too." Aisha commented.  
  
"Does Tommy know?" Billy asked as he sat on the couch next to Aisha who was making cute (but funny) faces at Holeigh.  
  
"Did he ask about a baby, Sherlock?" Kim asked.  
  
"So, the little girl is the baby-sitter?" Aisha asked. Kim nodded.  
  
"She baby-sits on weekends when I have to work. She stays in a little daycare where I work during the week." Kim explained.  
  
"How old is she?" Aisha asked while handing a surprised Billy the baby.  
  
"Four weeks." Kim told her.  
  
"How come you went back to work so soon?" Billy asked her while staring into the baby's eyes. Like Tommy, she had those beautiful chocolate eyes but she had Kimberly's caramel colored hair.  
  
"I need to pay bills. I went back a week after she was born. I hated not being able to see my baby. My boss let me see her every hour and I was with her during lunch. I'm off work the rest of next week though." Kim told them as Billy handed her the baby.  
  
"Why haven't you told Tommy?" Billy asked.  
  
"I caught him with that blonde slut a few times." Kim told him.  
  
"What blonde slut?" Billy asked.  
  
"Marilyn Monroe. KAT you idiot." Aisha said sarcastically.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, doing what?" Aisha asked.  
  
"If you're wondering if I caught them having sex, no. I caught them kissing, hugging, cuddling, etc." She told them.  
  
"When I went to go tell him I was pregnant, I caught him kissing that little whore. I decided not to tell him. Punish him for a while." Kim said while putting the baby to sleep. She quickly got up and put the baby in her crib.  
  
"You know you have to tell him at some point, right?" Aisha asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I decided to tell him while he's down here." Kim answered. "  
  
Ya'll hungry?" She asked them.  
  
"Thirsty." That said in unison. Kim laughed and fixed them some soda.  
  
"Are you mad at Tommy?" Aisha said.  
  
"Yeah." Kim said sarcastically.  
  
"Good, cause I'm mad to." Aisha told her.  
  
"Bathroom?" Billy asked.  
  
"Last door on the left." She told him. Billy quickly left for the bathroom, hoping to escape Kim and Aisha's insults.  
  
Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours (two hours actually). In between that time, they got to talk to Kim and they got to know Holeigh.  
  
"Well Kim, we're going to let you sleep. See ya tomorrow. Don't worry, we won't say anything about Holeigh." Billy said as the walked out the door. Kimberly walked back to her room, but not before checking on Holeigh.  
  
I KNOW IT SUCKS!!!!!! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONE. 


	4. Big Secret

Title: Holeigh: BIG SECRET  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: 'The Gang' (Billy, Trini, Jason, Zack, and Aisha included (like I said, I changed things around a bit)) belongs to Saban, Tommy and Kimberly belongs to Saban. Cara, Claire, Anna, Holeigh were my idea.  
  
Authors Notes: In this one, Tommy and 'The Gang' meet Holeigh's babysitter, Claire.  
  
"Hey, why are we heading towards Kim's place?" Zack asked Tommy. Tommy's race was tomorrow and he had two more practices, one that day and one the day of the race.  
  
"To see if she'll want to come to practice with us." Tommy told him. Aisha and Billy looked at each other with concern.  
  
"Uh, we're just wasting our time, she told us yesterday that she had something to do." Aisha told him.  
  
"Maybe she can put it off," Tommy said, "Besides, you said she was off all this week." A confused look grew on her face.  
  
"No I didn't." Aisha told him.  
  
"Billy did." He said while stopping at a red light. Aisha nudged him and looked out the window.  
  
"I don't think she'd wanna be bothered with us anyway." Billy said.  
  
"I think we should go, I think she's hiding something from us." Adam said.  
  
"Oh Boy." Billy whispered to Aisha.  
  
"Did she say anything to you guys last night?" Trini asked them.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary." Aisha told her.  
  
"She was acting a little weird." Kat said. Tanya nodded.  
  
"Yeah, let's at least go check on her." Tommy said as he parked the car.  
  
~-*-*-~  
  
While walking towards Kim's apartment, they ran into Claire again. Tommy just stared at her; she stared back.  
  
"Hey Tommy, it's your little friend." Kat whispered. The rest of the group laughed at his comment.  
  
"Hello." Tommy said to her.  
  
"What is it?" She answered.  
  
"I'm sure you know this answer, is Kim home?" He asked her. She looked at him for a second. Billy and Aisha, standing behind everyone else, looked at Claire and shook their heads no.  
  
"Yeah, so." She told him. Aisha and Billy stopped shaking their heads and dropped their heads towards the ground.  
  
"We're going to see if she can hang with us today, like it's any of your business." He told her as he walked away.  
  
"I thought she was going to spend the day with Holeigh?" Claire whispered to herself.  
  
"Who's Holeigh?" Tommy asked her while turning around. Claire gasped; she turned around to see him very confused.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Claire asked him.  
  
"You said she'd be spending the day with Holeigh, who's Holeigh?" He asked her. Claire thought for a moment, she needed a lie and quick.  
  
"She's her next door neighbor's kid." Claire said.  
  
"Weird, why don't I believe you?" Rocky asked while stepping forward. Claire thought again.  
  
"Because you're dense?" Claire said.  
  
"Come on guys, let's find out what's going on." Said a very worried, concerned Tommy. He walked towards Kim's apartment building with the gang following; Claire included.  
  
~-*-*-~  
  
"KIM, IT'S ME TOMMY OPEN THE DOOR." Tommy yelled while knocked.  
  
"What is it, Tommy." Kim said, while opening the door, but leaving the chain on. Tommy, surprised, by the way she answered him. He pushed on the door.  
  
"What's your problem? What are you hiding from me?" Tommy asked her. Kimberly thought for a moment. She hid by the door thinking of what to say. 'He can't even remember what he had for breakfast this morning, how did he figure it out?' She asked herself.  
  
"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" She asked him. He pushed on the door one more time as if he could break the chain.  
  
"Cause you are." He told her. He looked through the crack looking to see if he could see her. She turned around to face him. For the first time in almost a year, she looked him in the eye. She couldn't lie anymore. She couldn't look him in the eye and say, 'I'm not hiding anything from you.' She could only think of one thing to say.  
  
"Kiss my ass, Oliver." And it came out as she slammed the door in his face. He hit the door with the palm of his hand and walked away.  
  
"What's with her?" He said to himself. His face turned beat red. He was not only angry at Kim, but at Claire for not telling him her secret.  
  
"She can't help it you're a jerk." Claire responded. Tommy turned around looking for her and saw her standing next to him.  
  
"How am I a jerk?" He asked her. "It's so obvious, I'm surprised you don't notice." She began. He looked at her in mystifyingly.  
  
"When Kim's around, you're all over her. But when she's not around, you're all over the super dumb blonde over there." Kat turned around.  
  
"I don't know what you see in her, she's not that pretty." Claire said while looking at Kat.  
  
"Hey, watch it." Rocky said. Tommy thought for a second, 'She's right, I did. Better yet, I do. But what is she hiding?' At that very moment, an old lady came walking up the stares.  
  
"Hello, hello Claire." She said.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Patterson." Claire said. Mrs. Patterson started at Tommy.  
  
"Yes?" He said. Claire shook her head, hoping she would get the message. She caught on.  
  
"Nothing, you just look like someone I know." She told him. He nodded his head and went back to thinking.  
  
Claire looked around and noticed that everyone had made themselves comfortable.  
  
"Are you people gonna leave now?" She said.  
  
"You guys can go. I'm staying here. I'll make up the practice tomorrow." He said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kat said, sounding pitiful.  
  
"LEAVE ALREADY!!!!" Claire yelled at her.  
  
"You really need to dump her." Claire told him. Claire Alexander sat next to him, trying to figure out what he was thinking.  
  
"What is she hiding from me?" He asked her.  
  
"She'd have to tell you that. And when she does, don't get mad, just think about the things you did to her." She told him. She looked on her arm for a watch and remembered she left it at home.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked him.  
  
"3:47." He said.  
  
"I'm hungry, see ya." She said while running down the stairs.  
  
He got up and tried knocking on Kim's door again.  
  
"Kim it's me, just me this time." Tommy said. She opened the door but left the chain on.  
  
"What?" Kim asked him.  
  
"Kim, we need to talk." He told her. She closed the door, took the chain off and opened the door. He walked in and sat on her couch.  
  
"What do you wanna talk about?" He asked her.  
  
"Everything. This 'secret,' Kat, us." He told her. A sick look came over her face.  
  
"You have some nerve," She said. "You hang all over that blonde crack-head, but you still call me your girlfriend, or you referrer to me and you as us." She sat on the couch opposite him and crossed her legs. She tried her best not to look at him, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"Kat was my friend, Tommy. You were my friend, my best friend. I trusted you; I loved you. How could you do that to me?" She said as the tears began to fall.  
  
"I missed you so much. You weren't there. Nobody was, but Kat. We got close to a point where we were in a relationship." He said. He could feel the tears starting, but he didn't want to cry in front of Kim.  
  
"You could've called me, you dip-shit!" She said. She got off the couch and into the kitchen for some water.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean anything now, but maybe someday. I'm gonna take your little friend's advice and dump her." He told her. Kim laughed and said.  
  
"If you were wondering, her name is Claire. She's a sweet little girl." Kim came back in with two glasses of water. He thanked her and took the glass of water.  
  
"I hate you." She told him.  
  
"That's kinda cold there, Kim." He said as the tears came out of his eyes.  
  
"What's this big secret?" He asked her. This was it, the big question, well it wasn't the question she was thinking of, but it was close enough. She took a deep breath and walked down the hallway.  
  
"Ever wonder why I haven't called you for almost a year?" She asked him from down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, sometimes." He responded.  
  
"Well this is why." She said as she appeared from behind the wall with a baby in her hand. Not just any baby, but her baby, Holeigh. Tommy's bottom lip dropped.  
  
"Remember that Christmas?" She asked him. Tommy didn't respond; he couldn't take his eyes off the little baby, sleeping so soundly in Kim's arms. He stood up to get a closer look.  
  
"Tommy this is Holeigh, your daughter. Holeigh, this is Tommy, your daddy. You finally get to meet your daddy." Tommy finally looked up at her. He ran his fingers through his hair. Kim was standing there waiting for him to scream at her. She was waiting for his first reaction. All he did was drop his arms. She looked at him; he looked at her. They looked in each other's eyes.  
  
Kimberly Hart walked towards him and placed his daughter in his arms. Tommy looked at Kim, and then at Holeigh. To him it was like a mirror. The baby girl, that resembled him so much, looked back at him; she looked him in the eye. 'I'm a daddy!' He said over and over in his mind. He felt like he had to say something, but he was speechless. The only thing he could think of was, "Hey Holeigh." And then he smiled. 


End file.
